The Adventures on the Island of Sodor
by Princess Taylor
Summary: As Kyle, James, & I were racing we saw a giant robot, & we transformed to fight the robot. Then, we figured that an evil villain in the scrap yard was creating the robots...what will happen? Warning: OCs included, KyleTay & JamesTay. I don't own FBCC or T&Fs.


It was a sunny day on the Island of Sodor, & a red engine was puffing along. Then, a wizard & I were flying on his broomstick. "We're winning, James!" said Kyle, the 14-year-old British wizard. "Oh, yeah? well, I'm going faster!" Teased James, the 14-year-old British red engine. Then, we arrived at the finish line, it was a tie. "Wow...that was great," said James. I smiled . "Yeah...it was great!" I said. "Meow!" Kitty Ai said happily. But then, the ground shake.

"What the..." I said. I then gasped as I saw a giant evil robot. "Kyle, James...let's go...we have to destroy that robot! "Right!" they both said. "Magic, I summon you to transform me!" Kyle transformed into his uniform. "Trainsformation, ACTIVATE!" Then James transformed into a robot, as tall as Kyle. "Intergallactic Love Magic!" Then I was in my uniform. "But we must call the others," said a voice in my bracelet. "Your right, Zora!" I said. "Roll call!" I said as I pushed a red button. "_Now setting to Roll call feature_," said Zora. Then, we heard other trains coming. And Fanboy, Chum Chum, & Sigmund were in 3 of them. Fanboy in Thomas, Chum Chum in Percy, Sigmund in Edward, & Yo in Emily. I go to Rosie & Kyle goes to James.

"Thomas!"

"Percy!"

"Rosie!"

"Emily!"

"Edward!"

"James!"

"TRAINSFORMATION, ACTIVATE!"

The the other four trains transformed into robots also.

"Let's go, guys. This maybe a robot, but she is not on our side," I said. Then we all flew in the sky. "Give it up, robot! You're no match to us!" I said.

"Oh, really?" said the robot. "Let me introduce to you...I'm Femitron, & I'm going to crush you!" Then she had a ray gun. But there were too many fire balls. "You guys need to combine!" said Zora. "Yeah! Combination Transformation...GO!" we all said. Then we all combined into a much bigger robot. "What in the name of..." said Femitron. "Oh, you're asking for it now!" then she almost hit us, but she missed as we dodged the attack.

Then, we had sharp spikes to throw out at Femitron. One of them hit Femitron's power box. "Oh, you think that is going to affect me? How pathetic! HA HA Ha-" Femitron paused as she heard beeping. The spikes were actually atomic.

"**NO**!" she yelled as she was defeated into pieces. "Yeah! We did it!" I said. "Yes, but do you know what's peculiar?" said Kyle. "What is it?" said James. "That robot...she wasn't originally a train. I think this robot is made out of the old material in the scrap yard," said Kyle. Everyone froze.

"The scrap yard? Are you sure, Kyle?" said Thomas. "Yes, I'm certain," said the wizard. "T-this is becoming scary," said Percy. "Why the Heck would someone make a robot in the scrap yard?" said Fanboy. "I dunno..." said Rosie. "Yeah...this is **really** freaking me out," said Emily. "What should we do?" said Yo.

"For now, let's go back to Tidmouth Sheds," I said. "Good idea," said James.

**LATER**:

As we went back to Tidmouth sheds, James was still worried about the whole robot mystery. All types of questions were flying through his funnel:

"_Who is the villian_?"

"_What does he or she want_?"

"_Why is he or she making robots from the scrap yard_?"

"_WHO_? _WHAT_? _WHERE_? _WHEN_? _**WHY**_?!"

James' eyes rolled multiple times in dizziness from all the questions he thought about. "James, are you alright?" I asked. "Y-yeah...I'm fine," he responded. Everybody really wanted to find out who was behind this plan.

"Hmm...it's getting late; maybe we should discuss this tomorrow," I said.

"Agreed," said everyone.

Then, over at the scrap yard, there was the familiar red light & sounds of pounding & smashing. But then, red, beady eyes were glowing & glaring evilly. And the sound of Mary-Janes clapping against the floor was in action. Then, an evil feminine giggle.

"As soon as this robot is finished, I would rule all of the Island of Sodor, & the Universe! But these other robots are a starter. Also, it's enough time to keep those goody goody _engines_ away from me...But the point is that this just might be the ultimate creation! HA HA HA!"

**TIDMOUTH SHEDS**:

As the other engines (as humans) were all asleep, James was lying in bed, but couldn't sleep, he was still thinking about the whole thing with the robots, scrap yard, villain, & chase. "Oh...I hope this will be over," James said quietly to himself. Then, he closed his eyes.

Next day, everyone was working. James puffed slowly over to my house to pick me up, tired from the lack of sleep last night. "Good morning, James," I said, happily. "Morning, Taylor," said James. I climbed into James' passenger car.

Then, he went over to Kyle's house. "Hello, James," said Kyle. "Morning, Kyle," said James. Then Kyle climbed into the same passenger car as I did. "Hello, Kyle," I said. "Hello, Taylor," said Kyle. Then James puffed over to the work station. He had to pick up some freight cars. But he was semi-distracted because...all those questions he thought about were still yet answered. "I must focus," James thought.

Then, James went back to work pulling freight cars, & of course Kyle, Fanboy, Chum Chum, Sigmund, Yo, & I were helping him.

James still had the same worried look as he had last night.

I still felt worried for James. "Hey, James, are you alright?" I asked softly, yet kindly. James looked at me & he came over to me. He whispered in my ears softly, "_I keep thinking over_ & _over who was making those robots_. _I_-_I_'_m_ _worried_, _Taylor_..._I couldn_'_t sleep last night_..." James said.

I felt sorry James. James sniffled as two tear drops fell down his cheeks. I quickly gave James a kiss on the cheek to make him feel better.

James blushed profusely. "Thanks, Taylor," he said softly. I nodded & smiled at James.


End file.
